fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Flaming Games
Wake from a dream, where I was stuck losing my teeth Lucky for me, it was all fake... but not what it seemed Where oh where do we go next? Haunted pillow beneath my head... Where does it go? Where does it go? Where does it go... PICK OUT HER HEART WITH A KITCHEN FORK PIN DOWN HER ARMS AND WAKE FROM THE SCAR STILL FEELING SICK WHERE DID IT GET STARTED? WHERE OH WHERE DID THIS COME FROM.... OH MY GOD MY HEAD'S A GUN I let myself go.... I let myself go... I let myself go... ''-----------------------'' So, we have to save the world a second time? Yep, that's the drill. Something about our boss discovering a second planet we have to explore. Thank god those other guys aren't coming, I mean the ability to constantly have headphones in isn't that helpful. Remember the guy who walked up to a lion? Yeah, he nearly got eaten if it wasn't for me! So what's this world called? I don't know, but we're told whatever used to live on this planet eventually lived there. What happened? ... I asked you... what happened? ''---------------------'' '' So, everyone is fighting over some Unnamed Umbrella that is supposed to grant them great power?'' Pretty much guys. Jesus, that's so freaking stupid... Really? Coming from Scott himself, the guy who just constantly dishes out sequels. Get off my back you piece of shit! I work on them, I have to add new gameplay, and then it ends up releasing early! Jesus, The Lone Wanderer has gone too far... Day 2 - The Game 2 - The Sequeling Welcome, we were a bit late yesterday. But today, we're going to run over everyone! OUR TRAIN IS GOING AND IT'S NON-STOP BABY! Anyways, we'll begin with a small bit of info concerning Elementals. The new DLC will (finally) be worked on Friday, and I will refuse to sleep until that. Anyways, let's begin with today. So first off, a quick trailer ----- They have returned, and stronger than ever. A burst of fire engulfs a tree. Braver than ever. A sword goes through some sort of demon. And there's even more than ever. The screen zooms out to show every existing Elemental (not including Amiibo) - and then zooms out more to show 10 new ones. And some have brand new abilities... Death Elemental is shown reviving a Fire Elemental that fell off from a height. Water Elemental is then shown creating a geyser that launches a snake into the air. Of course, they're not on Earth anymore, they're now exploring space. The screen zooms out one last time to show an entire Solar System, and then cuts to a cutscene. Fire Elemental and Fire Elemental are discussing them finding a second planet. Right as they finish their conversation, Life Elemental bursts in and gives devastating news - something is starting to destroy Solar Systems all over space, and they have to quickly stop him. What are you waiting for? What do you stall for? We won the war, but what is it all for? It cuts to Earth cracking in half. -------- That was the trailer for Elementals 2, coming soon in 2016. It'll feature, as the trailer said, space. There's over 5 different Solar Systems to explore, each requiring certain Elementals. Unlike last time, you get to pick the Elementals you want to use in the level (with each of them featuring a limit of Elementals you can use, as well as some Elementals being banned) and each level features several solutions. Even the first level has several solutions, including Elementals you only get near the end. There'll be more info on the final day. Next up is a surprise game which nobody is expecting - TV Tycoon. Starting from the very bottom, you eventually build your way up and actually begin to develop things like films, comics, manga, and that shit. As you go along, new technology is unlocked. It will function as a Spiritual Successor to Game Dev Tycoon. It'll also feature rival companies - Lickalodeon, Live-action Network, Tisney, and moves up to Nightmareworks, Mixar, and more. Once you create a show in TV Tycoon, you have an option to start creating episodes for it. In each episode, you name it and choose a topic for it (Character-Building and that stuff.) As time goes on, you can check how the episode is going. If a show starts to lose interest or is not making you much money, you can release final episode. Whenever your show finishes a season (You choose from 10-30 episodes per season), it gets reviewed by the network to see if it'll end up having a new season or not. Once you research them, you can get extra genres for shows. One of the genres even includes Merchandise Based, and those will end up making you extra money depending on if the show is doing good, as people will buy the merchandise that comes with it. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Subpages